polandball_madeup_countriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Manu1131/Box office
Guardians of the Galaxy earned $333.2 million in North America and an estimated $440.2 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $773.3 million.3 The film became the third-highest-grossing film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, behind The Avengers and Iron Man 3.208 It was the third-highest-grossing 2014 film (behind Transformers: Age of Extinction and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) and the highest-grossing superhero film of 2014.2209 It had a worldwide opening weekend of $160.7 million.210 Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit for the film to be $204.2 million, when factoring together "production budgets, P&A, talent participations and other costs, with box office grosses, and ancillary revenues from VOD to DVD and TV," placing it fifth on their list of 2014's "Most Valuable Blockbusters".211 North Americaedit Guardians of the Galaxy earned $11.2 million on its Thursday night pre-opening, surpassing Captain America: The Winter Soldier's gross ($10.2 million) for the biggest Thursday evening start for a movie in 2014.212 IMAX accounted for 17% of the total gross ($1.9 million), which was the biggest August pre-release in IMAX format.201 On its opening day, the film earned $37.8 million, including the Thursday night earnings.213 Guardians of the Galaxy was the number one movie during its opening weekend and grossed $94.3 million, setting an August weekend record.214 During the opening weekend, IMAX earnings amounted to $11.7 million and 3-D showings accounted for 45% of ticket sales. The film's success was partially attributed to its appeal to both genders: the opening-weekend audience was 44% female, which is the biggest proportion ever for a MCU film; 55% of the opening-weekend audience was over the age of 25.214 Although the film fell to second place in its second and third weekends, behind Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,215216 the film was number one in its fourth, fifth, and sixth weekend.217218219 By doing so, it became the first film in 2014 to top the domestic box office in non-consecutive weeks,217 the first film of the summer (May–August) to be the number one film in three weekends220 and the first MCU film to be the top film for four weeks, surpassing Captain America: The Winter Soldier and The Avengers, both of which were number one for three weeks, and tied The Dark Knight for the most weeks at number one among comic book-based films.221 Phil Contrino, vice president and chief analyst of BoxOffice.com felt Guardians success was "unconventional" and was "shattering expectations".218 The film remained in the top 10 for ten weekends.222 The film was the top-grossing film of summer 2014,223224 first of 2014 to pass $300 million for its domestic gross,225 and was the third-highest-grossing domestic film of 2014 (behind American Sniper and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1).226 The film was said to have "injected life" into an otherwise lower-than-normal summer box office.218224227 Other territoriesedit Guardians of the Galaxy was released in 42 international markets and grossed $66.4 million on its opening weekend. The biggest debuts came from Russia ($13 million), the United Kingdom ($10.8 million), Mexico ($6.5 million), Brazil ($6.5 million), and South Korea ($4.7 million).210 The film topped the weekend box office two times, in its first and second weekends.210228 In its eleventh weekend, the film opened in China, earning $29.8 million, its largest, and became the third-highest opening in the country for any Disney release, behind Iron Man 3 and Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and was an all-time industry record opening in October.229 The following weekend saw an additional $21.3 million from China, making China the highest-grossing market with $69 million.208 The film's three biggest markets in total earnings were: China ($96.5 million), the UK ($47.4 million), and Russia ($37.5 million).230 Category:Blog posts